


My Hero Ultima

by FandomBard12



Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Persona Series, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gamer Midoriya Izuku, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Magic-Users, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sci-Fi Fantasy, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: The Multi-verse is a strange and mysterious place, most of the time something strange will happen and nobody will know why. In this event, many things happen.Universes crossover, people become stronger and they change, they gain strange and powerful abilities.In this Universe, one Izuku Midoriya hits the jackpot. He's not only very smart but he's pretty strong with the Power of the Gamer on his side. He's got some pals to make him stronger, and a hell of a lot of weapons along with abilities to work with.Watch out world, this Izuku isn't gonna take things lying down. He's gonna fight alongside his friends, become a Hero, and do his best to protect the world he lives in.All while become a legend.(ON HIATUS)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789828
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Stories Of Times Past

**Author's Note:**

> Before you judge, this was something I figured I should do.
> 
> I mean, seriously, with the number of crossover tags on this website, it gets pretty ridiculous. So just stick with me as I write this whole thing.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.

Long, long ago,

There was one single realm that was constantly bathed in the warmth of Light. Everyone loved the Light and cherished it for what it was. But people began to fight over that Light, Darkness appeared in their hearts causing the Light to be weakened, and the world was consumed by the Darkness built.

However, fragments of light remained within the hearts of children and the Pure alike. From this light, children were able to rebuild the lost Realm.

This became the Realm Of Light, where one grand world existed yet Darkness existed beneath the realm.

It was called the Realm Of Darkness where evil and Dark Magick resided forevermore.

It was separated by the Farplane, a realm of peace and where souls would live.

Two beings that were brothers had argued over Humanity, one said that Humanity would fail while the other said it would prosper.

They then made a deal, see if Humanity would either rise or fall.

The younger brother decided to intervene by developing something dark using the Magic from the Realm Of Darkness with the older brother finding out this plot and using the Light to counteract his plans.

He managed to subdue his creatures of darkness but knew they would appear one day, especially considering the dark energy that came from them creating monsters. Despite this there was peace.

This peace in the world was shattered by many villains appearing, but where villains appeared. Heroes rose up to stop them, soon those tales of the Heroes became Legends and they faded into mere stories to tell.

Magic managed to exist yet those who could use Magic were ridiculed, they soon went into hiding soon after. They had set themselves up near the Farplane and developed Magic itself.

No normal Human knew where it was hidden yet some Magic-Users came out of hiding to see the normal world and kept themselves hidden.

One day, a baby was born with a glow around them while another was born with a strange horn. This was the start of Quirks and Aura thus bringing a brand new era.

Soon after, Monsters appeared across the land along with the mysterious Grimm and Heartless.

But luckily, Heroes rose up with Quirks, Semblances, and Magic.

Soon the two societies came together and managed to bring a new age of peace despite this chaos they live in.

The younger brother was angered by this and decided to do something more with the Darkness he had controlled. He brought up Demons from the Realm Of Darkness but the older brother used the beings he created to give powers to stop those who would try and end the Realm itself.

This great clash would go on for many centuries a while yet despite that, there was still peace throughout the Realm itself.

Many Heroes rose up to defend this peace with honor and valor while upholding the proper justice it deserves.

None so more legendary the All Might, Markov Dreyar, Erquas Rokku, and Team STRQ.

But one would surpass that legend even more so alongside a few others.

This... was the tale of Izuku Midoriya, The Truth-Seekers, The Phantom Thieves, Team RWBY, The Destined Trio, and Team Natsu.

And how they all become the Heroes the world needed in its darkest hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter everybody!
> 
> Don't worry, the actual content will come out next chapter.
> 
> I'm just setting up the world here, so don't mind me.


	2. Heroes, Persona's, and Trio's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, nothing to say here. Let's just get this chapter underway.

" _Not all men, are born equal._ "

A young man with green hair was lying on the ground, bruised and battered with a few burn marks on his body. Some hairs on his head were singed slightly, he looked up at the Summer sun with depressed eyes as he laid there.

He slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his body telling him to stay down and recover from the beating he had received not too long ago.

" _I learned that from a young age... I'm Quirkless..._ "

He got onto his feet and sighed to himself, he was ready to trudge back but he fell over to the ground soon after as his body screamed out in pain from the impact. He groaned slightly at the pain that was like a torrent throughout his body.

" _It's unknown if I can us Magic since my mom nor my dad have ever exhibited any traits._ "

He gets onto his knees and tries to get himself back up but the pain in his body is much too great for a small meek kid like him. He kept trying to get back up but his body shrieked out in pain for him to stop.

" _And we don't even know how much Aura I hold since it can only be unlocked at age fourteen._ "

He began to cry as he kept trying to get himself back up despite his body's complaints, he was tired of being so weak. He's gotten hurt ever since he was told he didn't have a Quirk and he can't tell his mom since he doesn't want to get his friend in trouble, and he wants someone to help him.

Anyone to help stop this pain.

" _All I am is a Weak Deku that can't do anything... that's what I knew thus far._ "

"Hey, are you okay?" He heard

The young man looked up to see another in front of him, he had brown spikey hair with sea-blue eyes. He wore a white v-neck t-shirt with blue hemming around the neck, arms, and waist with a pair of red cargo shorts with maroon colored pockets, and a set of orange sandals. He had his hand extended outward towards him in a friendly manner.

" _But... after another beating from Bakugo... all of that changed when I met him._ "

The young man grabbed his hands and was helped up, his knees were weak and shakey. The other young man noticed this and frowned at the boy slightly which made him wince at the stare.

"Who hurt you?" He asked concerned

"N-no one." The Greenette said nervously

"I don't think anyone can get burn marks naturally." The brunette pointed out

The greenette just looked down as tears gathered in his eyes again, the brunette sighed and began to walk with him. The greenette looked at him confused, he simply smiled at him.

"Come on, let's get you to my mom. She can help you." He said

"SORA!" A voice yelled out

A boy with silver hair then ran towards the two, he wore a yellow vest with a large collar and blue trim which is zipped down below his collarbone. He has two blue bracelets, one on each wrist, with a yellow stripe in the middle. On his lower body, he has black shorts reaching past his knees and white and blue slip-on shoes with gray soles.

He looked at Sora with a confused look.

"Who's the kid?" He asked

"Riku, he was just hurt." Sora said a little angry

Riku looked over at the greenette and realized he was indeed hurt, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking apologetic.

"Sorry." He said

"I-it's okay." The greenette said

"I guess we should get... what's your name?" Riku asked

Izuku looked down nervously which made the two looked at him a bit more concerned.

"Mi-Midoriya Izuku." He said

"Ah... well, I'm Sora Shinzo and this is Riku Yoake." Sora said

"Wait... your first name is Shinzo?" Izuku asked

Sora blinked at this for a couple of moments before chuckling lightly.

"Forgot I'm not at Destiny Islands anymore, my last name is Shinzo. Where I'm from, we say our first names first and then our last names." He explained

"Oh... well Shinzo-san, my first name is Izuku." Izuku said

"I'm fine with you calling me Sora." Sora said

"Ya better get used to it, when he met other people here. He told them the same thing, it also works with me and another friend of ours." Riku explained

Izuku... smiled slightly at this, he then winced at his bruises. Sora remembered them, he looked at his silver-haired friend with a serious look.

"We should hurry about and get him there." He said

They then began to help Izuku towards Sora's house, the young greenette didn't know how to feel about them but... he felt that he would be good friends with them along with many others.

Maybe... things are looking up for him finally.

" _And that's the story of how I met Sora... along with many other people later._ "

* * *

" _I wasn't always around Japan._ "

Sora sighed as he sat in a car, moving through the streets with buildings passing by. He was a bit sad that he had to leave his old home... but at least he was doing it with a few friends of his.

" _I wasn't exactly sure why we had to move but... at least I had my friends with me_."

Sora smiled as he saw a beach nearby, it had some piles of junk on it but he didn't care as long as he had a place to play at. It would be liked Destiny Islands again, he'll tell his friends when he gets there.

" _Of course, I expected to make quite a few new friends as soon as I moved in_."

He got out of the car after it stopped at his new home, he smiled a little upon seeing it. He looked over and saw a group of people walking towards their home, there were two males and one female.

One of the males had blue hair, another had black hair, and the female had silver hair.

They had wedding rings on their hands and looked like they were married.

It wasn't all that strange to see considering some people he knew back at home were in this kind of relationship. If he remembered right, their names were Cloud, Aerith, and Zack. His parents smiled as they looked at the three.

"I'm betting your our new neighbors right?" He asked

"Yes, I'm Ginkayaku. This is my husband Kaigun and my other husband Yamifantomu." The silver-haired woman said

"Nice to meet you." The bluenette said

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." The noirette said

Sora's father grinned at this while Sora's mother smiled simply at them, he put an arm around his wife.

"Well, I'm Kaien and this is my wife Hareta." He said

"Hello there." She said

Sora walked over and waved at them slightly, Kaien then ruffled his hair which made him giggle slightly.

"And this little troublemaker is my son Sora." He said

"Hello!" Sora said

"Huh, I think he would get along with our sons and daughter." Ginkayaku said

Four children then walked up near them, all with different hair colors. One was male and had blue hair along with a generally cold and stoic, he wore a navy blue and white T-shirt, a pair of short black pants, and navy blue shoes with white socks.

The girl near him had more of an energetic and open look while having auburn colored hair, she wore a short-sleeved orange shirt with a dark red skirt, and gray shoes with white socks.

Another male was near her, he had silver hair and the same expression as the blue-haired boy, he wore a short-sleeved white collared shirt and brown pants with a pair of grey socks and gray sneakers with yellow laces.

The final male seemed a little younger then the rest. He had black hair and wore a pair of black glasses, he had an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes with black socks. He had a generally plain expression with a small smile on his face.

They all looked very similar to their parents except for the female.

"Hello there, I'm Minato." The bluenette said stoically

"I'm Marina!" The auburn-haired girl said cheerfully

"I'm Yu but you can call me Seto since that's one of the other names I have." The silver-haired boy said coolly

"I'm Ren, hiya!" The noirette said

Sora smiled at them soon after, he got to know them all of that day soon afterward.

" _Of course, this was a year before I met Izuku. Meaning I got to meet the others soon after!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Game Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Game has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, all I really need to say here.

Izuku blinked as he looked at the glowing screen before him, he was currently thirteen and he didn't ever expect to get a Quirk this late in his life. The screen was a dark green with a white outline.

He silently asked himself if he was dreaming right now.

|Nope, you aren't dreaming|

Izuku's eyes widened in shock, he then noticed that he was floating around in a dark void. The text box in front of him being the only light source that he has right now, he didn't know a Quirk could do this.

|I'm not a Quirk, ya dingus|

Izuku frowned at this, it didn't have to be rude about this. He was just unsure if this was a Quirk or not. He's never had once before meaning he wouldn't know what it was like to even have one.

|Regardless, a God wanted to give you this in order to become a Hero and all that shit|

That made Izuku looked at the screen confused, what did it mean that a God gave him this ability? Like there are Keyblades but those are forged by Blacksmiths with special Magic, plus Magic is a part of the world itself. So it's confusing as to why would this say a God gave this to him now of all times!

|For one, he didn't think you could handle it|

"...That kind of makes sense." Izuku said aloud

|Exactly, an ability like this has a lot of nuance and can be very hard to control and comprehend|

"Okay, I understand already. Geez." Izuku responded annoyed

|Ugh, whatever. I'm Ram. No Acronym, just my name|

"Fitting considering your basically a computer system." Izuku said sarcastically

|For figuring out that the system is a Computer-based system, you have been awarded 1 WIS|

"...What?" Izuku asked confused

|I'll explain later, for now I'm gonna have to tell you that with this system your life is a Video Game. It's also known as the Gamer. Make sure to be careful who you tell it to, if it's a close friend then fine but if it's your worst enemy then don't even dare|

"Understood." Izuku said

|Good... now time for you to go through the tutorial|

Izuku nodded, he understood after playing a lot of video games that a tutorial is a good start as any to a game. Without it, he'd be lost and have no idea what exactly what he was doing.

| _Quest Gained: How to be a Gamer 101_ |

{Description: **You've woken up in some void and have been told you have the power of the Gamer, learn how it works and kick some ass!** }

[Objective 1: Open the Menu]

[Rewards: Full Gamer Ability, One Level Up, 1 Basic Weapon, 1 Random Skill Book, ID Skill]

Izuku sighed, he then thought about how to open the Menu. There could be many ways of opening, such as thinking the word, saying the word, swiping his fingers, and much more. So he'll have to think carefully about this

|You can open your Menu by thinking of it, saying it, or swiping your fingers. Other then that, not much else|

"...You couldn't have let me think about that for one moment?" Izuku said

|While we have infinite time in here, I really just want you to learn this thing|

Izuku rolled his eyes and swiped two of his fingers down, his menu opened soon afterward thus sending him to his Status Page.

|Name: Izuku Midoriya|

|Age: 13|

|Level: 0/Race: Human|

|Title: The Gamer (Gives 5% EXP growth after Combat)|

|HP (Health Points): 1/1, regen +1 per minute|

|AP (Aura Points): **{LOCKED}** |

|MP (Magic Points): 1/1, regen +1 per minute |

|SP (Spirit Points): 1/1, regen +1 per minute|

|Yen: 0, +0 pay grade|

|EXP (Experience): 00.0% out 00.0%|

|STR (Strength): 5|

|DEF (Defense): 5|

|SOL (Soul): 5|

|VIT (Vitality): 5|

|SPD (Speed): 5|

|DEX (Dexterity): 5|

|INT (Intelligence): 5|

|WIS (Wisdom): 5|

|CHR (Charisma): 5|

|LCK (Luck): 5|

Izuku blinked as he looked at his stats, they were... awful. He has a five in everything, he has barely any regen, and his health was DISMAL. He wasn't gonna survive one second with these stats.

|Relax, this is the tutorial. The Level up will give you all the stats you need and some more|

"Wait what does that mean?" Izuku asked

|Relax, this is the tutorial. The Level up will give you all the stats you need and some more|

"Wait what does that mean?" Izuku asked

|Don't worry about that till later, now that you've completed that part. Onto the next|

|Objective 1 Complete!|

[Objective 2: Open Inventory/Equipment]

Izuku did exactly that soon after, he had no reason to NOT do it. Plus he was curious to see what he had on him

|Inventory|

[Potions: N/A]

[Alchemy Items: N/A]

[Weapons: N/A]

[Armor: N/A]

[Summon Gems: N/A]

[Scrolls: N/A]

[Celestial Keys: N/A]

[Costumes: N/A]

|Current Equipment|

|Head: N/A|

|Body: T-shirt, gives 5 Defense {Says T-shirt on it}|

|Legs: Sweatpants, gives 5 Defense {Some sweats you own}|

|Feet: N/A|

|Accesories 1: N/A|

|Accesories 2: N/A|

|Weapon: N/A|

|Shield/Other Weapon: N/A|

|Vanity Equipment: N/A|

"What does Vanity Equipment mean?" Izuku asked

|Nothing you should worry about, now|

|Objective 2 Complete!|

[Objective 3: Choose Starting Equipment]

Izuku blinked, another menu popped up in front of his face before he could get a single word in.

|Weapons|

[Sword]

[Shield]

[Bow]

[Handgun]

[Gunsword]

[Custom]

Izuku blinked at that last option, what did it mean by... 'custom' when it comes to a weapon?

Was it implying he can make a specific weapon?

|Yeah, I guess that option was added in for people who want an option that's more different then the stock given|

"...Well that sounds incredibly useful." Izuku said

|Probably, go check it out then if you're that curious|

Izuku tapped on it and another menu opened. It showed a variety of parts he could drag and drop into another menu. It had plenty of weapon variety and he could reasonably make a pretty good weapon.

It seemed quite strange that this would be an option, why would he be able to choose a custom option?

He then noticed a small bit of text nearby, he looked over and read it.

|Note: This does require a recipe to make, 1 Basic weapon will be awarded regardless based on Custom Weapon Typing|

"...And there's the downside I was looking for." Izuku said

He should have expected that, things don't usually go this well for him meaning the world's gotta screw him over some way.

|That's a pretty pessimistic view|

"I didn't ask for a computer to judge me." Izuku said harshly

|...And you're supposed to be one of the nicer characters|

"Sorry that I barely have any friends." Izuku said sarcastically

|...Who hurt you this badly?|

"School, my former best friend, my father, nearly every other person I've met." Izuku said blankly

|...Alright, just make your weapon|

"I'll do that." Izuku said

After a while of trying to figure out what he could make, he made a Shortsword that had the ability to change into three other types of weapons. A pistol, a Longsword, and a snake sword.

It sounds strange but it works out quite well.

|Weapon Process: Complete|

"Nice." Izuku said with a grin

|+1 Basic Sword gained|

Izuku saw as the blade appeared into his hand, it had a grey blade, a gold crossguard, and it had brown wrappings for the handle. The pommel was a simple ring shape, he clenched the grip tightly.

|Now that's over with, we can move on|

"Yes, let's." Izuku said simply

| _QUEST COMPLETE!_ |

| _How To Be A Gamer 101_ |

{Description: **You've woken up in some void and have been told you have the power of the Gamer, learn how it works and kick some ass!** }

[Rewards have been awarded]

[ **LEVEL UP!** ]

|For figuring out that the system is a Computer-based system, you have been awarded 1 WIS|

|Life Stat's applied|

Izuku looked at that confused, what did it mean by Life Stat's? And why was it applied to him?

He opened his Status Page and his eyes widened at what he just saw.

|Name: Izuku Midoriya|

|Age: 13|

|Level: 0/Race: Human|

|Title: The Gamer (Gives 5% EXP growth after Combat)|

|HP: 250/250, regen +10 per minute|

|AP: **{LOCKED}** |

|MP: 200/200, regen +5 per minute |

|SP: 100/100, regen +1 per minute|

|Yen: 0, +0 pay grade|

|EXP: 00.0% out 00.0%|

|STR: 15|

|DEF: 25|

|SOL: 10|

|VIT: 30|

|SPD: 30|

|DEX: 25|

|INT: 35|

|WIS: 30|

|CHR: 25|

|LCK: 15|

"W-w-WHAT THE-"

|STOP|

Izuku stopped right about as he was going to completely freak out over what he just saw.

He had that high of stat's now and his highest stat was INTELLIGENCE OF ALL THINGS!

|There's a reason that you have all of this. You see, the system has kept track of your progress for a very long time. Ever since you were a little kid. Every punch you took was Vitality going up. Every time you got someone to do a favor, Charisma went up|

|Overtime, all of that added up into the stats you have now. It did slow down when you entered Middle school but by the time you were ten. Your Intelligence was already twenty|

"W-wait... you mean to tell me that... all of that pain I was given... and all the things I did... were recorded as data?" Izuku asked

|Yep! You even got a few skills over the years, plus you have previous bonds made and other things. Izuku, you have had the power to grow this whole time. You didn't need a Quirk but rather you needed to live|

|Remember what I'm going to say here, the Gamer Ability is something that helps you with this. Even without it, you probably would have trained yourself so hard in one universe that you would have flexed off a glacier or something|

|So don't think for a second that you're gonna be cheating with this, think of this as... a boost to help you become a Hero|

"So what you're telling me is... that I can become a Hero?" Izuku asked

|Basically yeah|

"Wow... I've had people believe in me but... I've never really felt like their words were true." Izuku said

|Considering that you were bullied for pretty much most of your existance, then it's understandable you'd doubt yourself. Hell I'm glad you don't have that many confidence issues as before|

"I did but then my friends told me to get some therapy and well... yeah." Izuku said

|...Okay, that's it... I'm giving you my own Quest|

| _Quest Gained: Kick Bakugo's ass_ |

{Description: **Bakugo Katsuki has treated you like shit for far too long, teach him why you're not gonna be the Deku he thinks you are. Show him that Deku means 'You can do it' and kick his bitch-ass in!** }

[Objective: Fight Bakugo and win with either more health or by getting him below thirty percent HP]

[Rewards: 1,000 EXP, Four Sword Skill Books, Title: Deku the Hero, Respect with Bakugo **↑** ]

[Failure: None, cause you'll win]

{Requirement to succeed: LVL 12}

"...Huh... I uh... don't know how to feel about that." Izuku said surprised

|Don't care, besides level 12 will be an easy level to reach. Bakugo's only about two levels below that|

"Wait, he's not that level? I thought he would be higher." Izuku said

|Bullying doesn't level you up, experience does. He can punch you and gain EXP but insulting you will only level up that skill... it's at Max level but it wasn't much of a requirement since it only requires like five levels|

"That's kind of a weak skill." Izuku said

|Eh, it has higher variations|

"Now that makes sense... wait has he ever leveled up from that skill?" Izuku asked

|No... he hasn't. It's pretty much one of the few skills he has|

"I should look into that later." Izuku said

|That sounds like a good idea... well, that's all I really have to do here. Just level up enough and you'll be ready for things in the future. Luckily your ID should help you. Also... remember to stock up on Potions when you can|

"I do know a few Moogles." Izuku said plainly

|Alright... Good luck!|

Izuku then felt his body shift and change while his mind slowly ebbed in and out of consciousness. He felt as though... he was waking up from something, like a long dream. A bright light filled his vision soon after.

* * *

He woke up to find himself in his All Might-clad room, he looked at his hand and then looked around. He saw a display around his eyes, it had a meter for his health, a meter for Magic and other things.

He realized... it wasn't a dream, it was all real. He nodded to himself soon afterward and got out of bed swiftly and quietly.

He was determined to do things right, he needed to grow stronger in order to become the Hero he wants to be.

He needed to train himself... and he knew exactly how to do that. All he needs is a little help.

He pulled out his cellphone and typed something. He then put it up to its ear.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Sora... can you...teach me out to exercise?" Izuku asked

" _...Sure, weird that you want to. You were never the exercising type._ " Sora said

"Well, it's just that... I realized that if I want to be a Hero... then I need to train myself to be stronger. You're one of the strongest people I know... so I figured why not ask you?" Izuku explained

|For being smart and knowing what you have to do to become a Hero, you've been awarded 1 INT and 2 WIS|

Izuku mentally waved away that menu, something he figured out on the fly. It made sense considering it would be weird to be swiping at air.

" _Alright, maybe I can teach you struggle also?_ " Sora suggested

"That sounds like a good idea." Izuku said

" _Great! I'll grab Riku and we can practice at the Gym, I'll meet you there!_ " Sora said

"Alright." Izuku said

He then hung up, he threw on some clothes that gave him the usual five defense (all of them had that meaning that all of them had a base of five defense) and he headed out soon after telling his mom he was going to get some exercise.

He was gonna become stronger, he can promise that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a year before Canon starts, so yeah... there's that.


	4. The Game's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter of My Hero Ultima!
> 
> I've been working on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero for a bit, so why no show this story some love?

Izuku sighed as he looked at the screen in front of him, he just leveled up again.

He smiled as he looked at his progress

|Name: Izuku Midoriya|

|Age: 13 (Turning Fourteen in {4} Months|

|Level: 15/Race: Human|

|Title: The Gamer (Gives 5% EXP growth after Combat)|

|HP: 1100/1100, regen +15 per minute|

|AP: **{LOCKED}** |

|MP: 1200/1200, regen +10 per minute |

|SP: 500/500, regen +2 per minute|

|Yen: 2,252,565, +107,265 pay grade|

|EXP: 20.0% out 100.0%|

|STR: 35|

|DEF: 35|

|SOL: 20|

|VIT: 35|

|SPD: 45|

|DEX: 35|

|INT: 55|

|WIS: 35|

|CHR: 30|

|LCK: 20|

He was proud to have gotten so many levels, he hasn't unlocked his Aura yet but he has gained quite a lot of strength. He doesn't know how Magic works yet because he's leaving it until after he unlocks his Aura since it'd be easier to understand the two systems at the same time.

Plus he's gotten a lot of jobs and has saved up a lot of money over the year he's had this thing, it's strange to think he gained this thing right after his birthday. Regardless, he's happy to have grown this strong.

Bakugo isn't aware of it, neither is anyone else. He's the only one that's aware of his ability, which is fine with him. He'll have to tell the truth to his friends and mom but... it'll be after his birthday.

Other than that, he's been working hard on leveling up. He's done plenty of sidequests that have earned him some money, healing items, materials, etc. He's trained with his friends which have gotten their 'Relationship Stat' up.

The Relationship Stat is basically how people feel about him, and there is a system for how it works.

[-1000 {Loathed} to -100 {Hated}]

[0 {Neutral} to 100 {Liked}]

[300 {Friendly} to 600 {Best Friends!}]

[900 {Crush/Loved} to 1000 {Dating/Adored}]

[2000 {Fiance/Beloved} to 3000 {Married/Exalted}]

He only has one person in the 3000 mark which is his mother, meaning she loves him above all else. His friends are in the 500-600 range meaning that he's quite liked by them (something he's had an internal doubt until that moment he found out) and he's at the -99 mark with Bakugo which means he's... Bullied. That's what the rank is called, he isn't hated by merely bullied by him.

It's strange, he thought Bakugo hates his guts but... it seems he has some spot for him. Maybe he can fix that issue, regardless of that fact. Izuku has been still the same quiet kid as always. He just holds himself with more confidence and weight.

He just finished jogging which maxed out that Skill, another thing... he has a skill for practically EVERYTHING.

[Dishwashing (LVL: MAX): You're the best at this]

[Light Lifting (Level 50): You can lift quite a few things]

[Heavy Lifting (Level 30): You can lift some things]

[Punching (Level 60): You know how to throw a punch {Contributes to Combat Skills and Martial Arts Skills}]

[Cooking (Level 10): You can make some decent grilled cheese but your pancakes are amazing]

And many more after that, hell Cooking actually can have some extra effects if he cooks it well enough. His Pancakes give a regeneration buff for everything since he mastered making those, which is what caused it to level up in the first place. He didn't earn the skill that way, it just leveled it up.

His dishwashing skill was maxed last week, he can do it so well it takes him five minutes to get the dishes done which raises his mom's affections stat.

It even gave him two titles for having those feats completed.

[Title: Mama's Boy (Bonus EXP gain when around Inko Midoriya, Regeneration increased around Inko Midoriya)]

[Title: Dishwasher (Bonus EXP gain when {Task: Do the Dishes} is complete, can evolve into ?]

He doesn't know what a title evolving means which is why he's trying as many things as possible, it can help him quite a lot in the future if he figures this out. Though there are infinite possibilities that may occur, he'll take that risk.

[For taking the risk of having something bad happen to you, you gained +1 Luck]

That still happens, not to often as it did when he started but it did start to slow down when he got to this point. Though there are still a few quests he hasn't been able to complete for a couple of reasons.

[Quest: Choose your Class!]

[Quest: Make your weapon]

[Quest: Alchemical Gaming]

[Quest: The Truth]

The reason why he can't complete the first quest is that he doesn't know how it works, the description tells him to choose what kind of Class he wants. Which can't be simple all things considered.

He doesn't have the materials to make his weapon, some of them are quite hard to get since Instant Dungeons don't usually provide material finding but rather fighting to get materials.

In fact, the items he needs are [Iron Ingot x15, Pistol Hammer x1, Mecha-Snake Skin x10] to which he can acquire the Iron Ingots and Pistol Hammer but he has no idea where to get a Mecha-Snake skin. As soon as he figures that out, he'll make it.

The Alchemical Gaming requires him to make a potion, any kind of potion using an Alchemy Station (which he can buy from a shop for some odd reason) and that's it. Alchemy Station's are quite expensive and he can't exactly afford one right now.

The last one requires him to tell the truth to his friends and family, he's been putting that one off since he needs some time to figure out the right words. That's why he wants to do it after his birthday.

He then gets back home and walks into his room, he sits down and opens the Instant Dungeon menu causing the world to slow down to a familiar gray. He sighs as he looks through the Dungeon selection.

He raises an eyebrow as he finds two new dungeons.

[ **Gunmetal Action: _A wasteland that's full of ancient technology, strange creatures, and plenty of adventures galore_** ]

[ **Cave Of Wonders: _In this cave, you can find all sorts of gems, ores, and other various items. Be careful about how long you spend there, or else you may fall victim to your folly_** ]

He silently taps on Gunmetal Action, it may sound incredibly dangerous but it's a good idea to do it first. If he can figure out what's dangerous first, then he'll be able to enjoy the more calm parts.

Plus, Gunmetal Action sounds somewhat like a Space Western Game of some kind and it sounds like a generally cool place to be. He might even find some pretty cool items in this new dungeon that might help him, it might even be some of the materials he needs to make items.

The world around him shifts and changes, he's now in a small camp in a rocky outcrop. He sighs as he stands up and looks out. In front of him a wasteland that looks... old western, he looks around his camp and finds a bunch of sci-fi technology.

It seems his suspicions were right, he is indeed in some kind of Space Western world. He walks down the path nearby and draws his sword, he hasn't changed equipment but he likes to use a sword. It's simple and easy to use.

On his arm is a simple metal shield with a cross on it, it's called the 'Crusader's Shield' which fits considering he feels like he's going on a grand crusade with this thing.

He's also wearing some armor plating on some clothing, he has a sleeveless button-up green vest with a collared white tunic underneath. He has a pair of navy blue trousers with a brown belt surrounding it and a pair of red boots. On his hand is a pair of white gloves.

He always has this outfit whenever he enters a dungeon, no matter what. It is comfy, maybe he can have it as his Hero outfit? Eh, nobody can stop him from having it as one.

He notices something off, a menu appears before him

[[ **Danger Sense triggered!** ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toT3gRjP4Vw&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=8&t=0s)

Izuku then rolls forward, he looks back to see something that was about to bite him. It looked like a snake but it had mechanical parts all over it, it had a bright red robotic eye that was glowing.

He then activated his most valuable skill of all, Libra.

| _Name: Mecha-Snake_ |

| _LVL: 17_ |

| _Weakness(es): Fire, Ice, Earth, Almighty_ |

| _Strong: Physical, Wind, Darkness_ |

Izuku sighed, he doesn't have much that works on him but he does have a handful of spells that may work. He channels a small fireball into his hand, he then casts if forward soon after.

"BLAZE!" He yelled

The fireball launched out of his hand and damaged the Snake, Izuku then channeled Ice onto his sword. He held it up and readied a slash, he ran forward with Magical Energy coursing through the blade.

"FROST SLASH!" He boomed

He managed to chop through a section of its skin, Izuku then jumped away before the Snake could bite him. He then summoned another flame into his hand, it soon engulfed it soon after.

" **MACH PUNCH!** "

He then upper-cutted the snake soon after, Izuku then slashed it three times causing it to fall over. He jumped high into the air and threw his sword at it, it pierced through the snake causing its head to be decapitated.

The Gamer panted soon after, he won the battle. He gained four hundred EXP from the whole fight, with his title he gained an additional fifty EXP meaning that he was now at thirty percent for EXP. He still had a way to go.

He sighed and walked over, taking out a small knife from his pocket. It's a Skinning Knife, he can use it on some monsters after combat. He used it on the snake and it soon digitized into particles.

He found it strange that happened but didn't care, he looked at the menu that popped up in front of him.

[1x Servo Eyes, 2x Meta Fangs, 15x Mecha-Snake Skin, 20x Junk]

He found that Junk can be turned into other items if he had a certain amount of items, he hasn't figured out how to do it meaning he's got a whole bunch of Junk in his inventory but he'll have enough for a lot of things when he figures it out.

Though the Mecha-Snake thing was nice, Luck usually helped him in a lot of respects. It sometimes worked with other skills to help him in certain events but it normally helped him with item drops along with how many he got.

He now had enough of the skin to make his weapon which was nice, he put his sword away and continued to explore this new Dungeon he was in.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he came out of the Dungeon, he was tired but he earned a lot today. He got twenty thousand Yen, fifty Pistol Hammers (from killing Neo-Bandits), twenty Gold Nuggets (which didn't do anything but he could sell them at a Virtual Shop), thirty Meta Fangs, twenty Servo Eyes, and a lot of Junk.

All in all, it was a good experience. He didn't level up but that's fine, he then looked at the next Dungeon.

' _Cave Of Wonders... what could that place hold?_ ' Izuku thought to himself

He pressed the button and the world changed again, now he was in... a large pixelated cave? Usually, everything looked realistic meaning that this was... something different. He looked nearby and found a pickaxe, it looked normal. He picked it up and held it in his hands, getting a feel for the weight.

[Pickaxe Equipped]

"Huh... that's weird, don't remember doing that." Izuku said

Another menu appeared before him soon after.

[Welcome to Cave Of Wonders! In this Dungeon, you must go through a variety of randomly generated rooms to mine and look for treasure. You can quit anytime and reap the rewards!]

[But be careful of encounters, they may not work the same way in other Dungeons]

Izuku blinked at this information, this Dungeon... was a rouge-like? And this is where he could get materials anytime? This was new to him, he thought he figured a lot of this system out but this was... interesting.

He sighed to himself and shook his head, he propped his newly acquired pickaxe onto his shoulder.

"I guess I should get to exploring." Izuku said to himself

He then began his new journey around this strange dungeon.

[ **Cave Of Wonders** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcta3a1tY-0)

Izuku walked into a room and saw a few bits of pixel gems on the wall, nearby was a vein of ore. He took out his pickaxe and hit against the gems, after a while of hitting it, they fell off the wall.

He grabbed them and put them in his Inventory, he walked and mined the ore which netted him a few bits of Iron Chunks. He smiled as he moved onto the next room soon afterward.

Izuku found himself in an Ancient Room soon after, there were a few ruins and not too many items. He found a treasure chest nearby that contained two thousand Yen and some Gems.

He then moved onto the next room, not thinking much about the ancient ruins that he had found himself in.

After that, he found himself in a room with a variety of ores. He then proceeded to break and mine them all.

He gained twenty Iron Chunk, ten Gold Nuggets, five Silver Chunks, and an Adamantite Chunk.

After that, he headed into another room, his head high from his recent successes.

He then found himself in a room filled with all kinds of gems.

He grinned as he got every single gem in the room, he found himself in quite a lot of luck. All these randomly generated rooms have been good to him thus far, he hasn't really gained an encounter.

He finds that somewhat strange, he then remembers these are randomly generated still meaning that there is a chance it can happen but there's a chance it might not happen.

He's lucky to have such a high Luck stat or else he might have gotten a bit unlucky and found himself with a whole bunch of encounters. He then moved on to the next room soon afterward.

He then found himself in a room with some treasure chests, he smiled as he opened a few. He found some Metal Plating {Iron Grade}, a few thousand Yen, and a Crossbow. He didn't have a ranged weapon, so he was in luck.

He then moved onto the next room, his newest treasure hopefully being of great help.

When he walked into the next room, it looked like an old shop that was set up.

He walked around and found some materials, he found ten Iron Ingots, twelve bolts of Cloth {Low-Grade to Mid-Grade}, and five Glass Vials {Small}. He put them all into his inventory and moved on soon after.

He walked into the next room and found... a Slime? It was bright green and quite small, it was pixelated. It looked at him and rushed at him soon afterward.

[ **[BATTLE START!]** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKbrWA6WDA8&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=20)

Izuku suddenly found himself standing across the Slime with his sword and shield out, he looked confused as he stared at the Slime. It told him the battle started... that's never happened before.

He tried to move his arms but was unable to find himself to, he looked at the Slime and saw it had a little menu over it.

[Slime]

[Status: Fine]

{HP: 150/150}

{MP: 50/50}

Izuku raised an eyebrow at it, he then saw a menu appear before his eyes.

[Turn-based Battle Tutorial]

{Like all classic RPG's, you have to take turns when battling. Your stats are not applied like normal, for instance it's usually a numbers game. If you have a higher current speed then your opponent, then you go first}

{Be careful, you may have different stats then that of a Normal Dungeon. Luckily, you can check at any time. Just make sure to select it!}

The menu shifted and changed, showing him some options like a typical RPG would. He looked around at the options he had.

[Attack⚔] [Defend🛡] [Skill⋄] [Magic⋇] [Check↑] [Escape!↪]

Clearly, he wasn't gonna run from this. He decided to settle for Check, it then changed to two options. One of them had an arrow over the Slime in front of him.

[>Slime] [Izuku]

He shifted the triangle over to himself and selected his name, the screen then grew and change.

[Name: Izuku]

{HP: 200/200}

{MP: 100/100}

[Class: N/A]

[Status: Fine]

[LVL: 5]

|STR: 10|

|DEF: 10|

|VIT: 20|

|SPD: 15|

|INT: 15|

He was a little angry that his stats were low but he remembered that the world around him changed and thus his stats were adapted to fit it, this power relied on Game Logic. So when something changes, so do the stats.

It makes a lot of sense now that he thinks about it hard enough.

He closes out of it and sees that he can either choose himself or choose to Check on the Slime.

He pressed the Slime's name and the screen shifted again.

[Slime]

[Info: It's a common slime found in the Cave Of Wonders, it isn't strong but can knock you out if you're not careful]

|STR: 5|

|DEF: 10|

|VIT: 5|

|SPD: 10|

|INT: 3|

It was slower then him, meaning that he can make the first attack! Izuku closed out of Check and selected Attack and then selected the Slime soon after. He ran forward and slashed the Slime once, a ten mark appeared over its head.

He then returned back to his spot, it was then the Slime's turn.

It jumped around a few times, causing sparkles to appear.

Izuku suddenly felt slower and the MP amount changed for the slime.

[MP: 20/50]

Izuku realized it cast a Spell on him, he used Check on himself soon after.

[Status: Slowed (5 Turns)]

He then figured out that Speed also determined how fast he was able to dodge, Dexterity was a part of that also. This system was strange but easy to figure out, he selected Attack and struck the slime again. Causing a ten mark to appear over its head.

The Slime hopped over to Izuku and attacked him, causing him to stumble slightly as a five mark appeared over his head.

He growled in anger, he then selected Magic. He had four spells to choose from.

[Fire Ι] [Ice Ι] [Earth Ι] [Wind Ι]

He selected Ice and he put his hand to his chest, Magic energy glowed under him. He then cast his hand forth, causing a small shard of ice to come out of his hand. It hit the slime dealing fifteen damage to it.

The Slime did nothing for a moment, text appeared in front of Izuku.

[The Slime looks around for Gems, finding none]

Izuku deadpanned at that, he then looked back at the Slime. He should feel disappointed but considering that its only spell took thirty MP to use when it had a maximum of fifty then he should have expected this from something with an INT of five.

He then selected another Spell, he selected Earth Ι.

He put his hand to his chest again, he then put his hand out and summoned a shard of rock. It hit the Slime for FOURTY POINTS?!?

Izuku then realized it was weak to Earth Magic, he grinned but we then struck by the Slime again for five damage.

He went under Skills and found he had four Skills.

[Rock Punch] [Fire Punch] [Double Slash] [Crossbow Shot]

He selected Rock Punch, his fist was encased in rock and he punched the Slime sending it flying. It did fourty damage soon afterward with a small **Overkill** sign over it, the Slime disappeared into nothing along with the sign.

Izuku sheathed his sword and put his shield away, he fist-pumped in victory soon after.

Another menu appeared before him as a sign appeared before it.

[ **VICTORY!** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF2CGv7yzOc&list=PLrRFysUYOSTSm7qztnYc0skoN6lRaM4Mw&index=8)

[You gained Ten EXP (Thousand EXP normal), you gained five Slime Pieces (Slime Cores)]

Izuku blinked, he then saw the menu before him disappear leaving him alone in an empty room. He realized he had taken some damage from all the fighting he did, he sighed and decided that it was enough fighting for today.

He left the dungeon with everything he gained, he smiled as he set them all on the table.

The Slime Cores were balls of Slime, the Crossbow was made of Yew wood, and the Adamantine Chunk was a bright red ore encased in black rock. He looked proudly at the items gained.

"I guess I should get to work on the Weapon... tomorrow, because I need to rest and heal up." Izuku said to himself

He doesn't need to sleep but he likes to and it restores him of all Ailments along with filling his other stats back up. He crawled into bed and fell asleep, today was a good day and he worked hard.

He does these Dungeons close tonight because not only will be able to do them but time doesn't pass there meaning he isn't going past his bedtime. It's a win-win for everyone really.

Though he does have to ask...can he bring other people there?

It'd help him a lot of he did, it does get a little hard in the Dungeons alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Also, it took me a while to figure this one.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	5. Social Links!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Another Chapter today.
> 
> I'm not burning myself out, I'm just getting this caught up slightly.

Izuku was running through the streets, it's been a month since his venture in the Dungeon and he hasn't visited the place often. Once in awhile, he'll go there to get some items but he tries to avoid battles since they can be tough on his own.

Other then that, he's been doing his usual thing.

Of course, Sora wants to talk to him and the others about something and he's late for it!

He then noticed another person running with him, he looked at her confused.

She had black hair with red tips, she wore a red hoodie underneath a pair of short black overalls with a pair of red and black boots. On the sleeve of the hoodie was a flaming rose, she looked incredibly worried about something. She had silver eyes and pale skin.

"Umm... are you late for something?" Izuku asked while running

The girl looked at him confused, the two then stopped running. She looked very nervous and poked her fingers.

"U-um yeah." She said

"Oh... I'm late for something too... maybe we're going somewhere together?" Izuku asked

"Right! My sister Yang told me that she wants me to meet some people she knew!" The girl said

"Huh, my friend Sora wants to talk to me and the others about something important... where are you heading?" Izuku asked

"Kurokkutawa Mall." The girl said

"I'm heading there too, we should head there together." Izuku said

The girl nodded, she then stuck her hand out.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She said

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said

The two then shook hands soon after, the two then continued their long run towards the mall.

**Meanwhile**

A girl with long blonde hair and lavender eyes wearing a brown short-sleeved jacket over a yellow tank-top. She had brown shorts and orange socks, wrapped around her neck was an orange bandanna with a flaming heart on it.

She was sipping some boba tea nearby another young man.

He had slightly tan skin, dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes, he wore a red hoodie under a black and red jacket. He had a silver crown pendant around his neck with a pair of black shorts, he had white and blue bracelets on his right arm. He had a pair of yellow and black shoes.

He sighed as he laid back in his chair.

"You know, I'm starting to think everyone's running a bit late." The boy said

"Yeah, hey Sora... do you think this plan will work?" The girl asked

"Definitely, your Sister needs some more friends and my friend Izuku needs to see more people. Maybe even grow a backbone to stand up to Bakugo." Sora said with a slightly bitter tone at the end

He goes to the same school as Bakugo and he's seen how he acts, he's none too impressed it. Neither are any of the others, they somehow ended up all at the same middle school despite being in different Elementary schools when they first met.

He sighed as he laid back in his chair, the girl nearby him raised an eyebrow.

"Bakugo's that explosive asshole right, the pomeranian guy?" The girl asked

"That's the one." Sora said with a snap

"Huh, man he sucks. Like, I haven't met Izuku yet but he sounds like a really chill dude." The girl said

"Yep Yang, he really is." Sora said

"...You know, you invited your siblings too right?" Yang asked

"You mean Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, and Namine?" Sora asked

"Yeah, don't you find that kind of... weird?" Yang said

Sora looked up in thought, he took a bite of the Sea-Salt ice cream he was holding before shrugging.

"Nah, we're all a year apart in age. Ventus and Vanitas being the oldest with Namine being the youngest." He said

"Meaning that we're all attending the same school?" Yang said

"Oh yeah, U.A is the plan right?" Sora said

"Of course, being in U.A would be awesome! It's called the Beacon of Heroism and the Guild of Fairytales for a reason." Yang said

Sora nodded soon after, he then heard a few footsteps. He looked over and grinned.

"Hey guys!" He said

Nearby him, was a boy with spikey silver hair wearing an open black jacket with a dark yellow t-shirt underneath, he had a pair of blue jeans and dark yellow converses. There was also a girl with auburn hair wearing a white tank-top with a pink skirt with a black line going around it and a pair of light purple sandals.

Another group consisted of a boy with black hair wearing some black glasses, he wore an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and pair of brown shoes.

Another boy with blue hair with a pair of grey headphones around his neck, he wore a navy blue and white T-shirt and black skinny work pants.

Nearby him was a peppy girl with auburn hair wearing gold headphones around her neck, she wore a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt and white sandals.

The final person was a boy with silver hair wearing a short-sleeved white collared shirt and brown pants.

"Hello Sora." The silver-haired boy said

"I hope we aren't late!" The peppy girl said

"Kind of, Izuku is running late also." Sora said

"He's always late isn't he?" The bluenette said

"Sometimes, he's got important business sometimes." The calmer auburn-haired girl said

"So these are your other friends?" Yang asked

"I see... so you are Miss Xiao Long?" The noirette said

"Yeah but call me Yang." Yang said

"I see, then call me Akira." The noirette said

"I'm Minato." The bluenette said

"I'm Marina!" The auburn girl said

"I'm Yu but call me Seto if you wish." The silverette said

"I'm Riku." The other silverette said

"And I'm Kairi!" The calm auburn said happily

"Huh... well it's really nice to meet all of you." Yang said with a smile

"We have some more friends on the way but they're busy with some stuff." Yu said

Yang was a bit impressed by the size of the group, she then remembered who she was friends with. She silently chuckled to herself, she knows that boy can befriend even a shark if he tried hard enough.

She sighed soon after and looked at Sora.

"So, anyone else I should know about?" She asked

"Besides Izuku? Nope, the others should be coming soon enough." Sora said

"I'M SO SORRY!" They heard a familiar voice yell out

Everyone looked over and saw Izuku runnning towards them with Ruby nearby, the two stopped in front of them to which Ruby panted heavily while Izuku bowed deeply in front of the others.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time working on something!" He said

"Calm down Izuku, we're not gonna be like the teachers and send ya to the hallway." Riku teased

"I know but I should still show up on time." Izuku said depressed

"We were also late." Kairi said

"Oh..." Izuku said simply

"Regardless, we should get down to business now that you're here." Sora said

"Yang? Why are you with Izuku's friends?" Ruby asked

"Oh, you already met him." Yang said

Izuku remembered at that moment that Sora did meet someone who was from another school across the county, it was called Signal Academy. She must be that person, he then nodded.

"So, you're Sora's friend from Signal right?" He asked

"Yep, Yang Xiao Long. Nice to meeta ya!" Yang said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, so wait... that's your sister Ruby?" Izuku asked

"Yep!" Ruby said cheerfully

Izuku looked at the two and saw no resemblance, he got into a thoughtful position and wracked his head for answers. He then nodded to himself.

"You're half-sisters?" He guessed

"Wow, Sora was right... you're kind of a detective when you want to be." Yang said surprised

"Actually, that honor goes to our friend Naoto." Izuku said simply

"Right, the famous detective girl." Yang said in thought

"Yep." Izuku said simply

"HEY GUYS!" A loud boisterous voice yelled out

Walking towards them was another large group of people, Izuku knew them well but Ruby looked at them confused.

One boy had bright blonde hair, he slouched slightly with a slight limp and he wore a yellow tank top that reads 'ON UR MARK!' with red shoe prints, khaki shorts, and blue sneakers. He wears a chain necklace and white belt as accessories.

There was another blonde but it seemed more natural and was a female, she wore a black tank top with "U2O" written on it over a white shirt with red sunglasses hanging from the middle of her chest. She wears blue denim short shorts with a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black cropped socks, and red sneakers. She had a pair of panther ears and a tail behind her.

Standing near Akira was a girl with bright orange hair, she had a pair of black glasses along with red and black headphones. She wore a black tank top with what looks like Tetris on the front with a green tank top underneath. She wears gray baggy pants with black laces on the bottom and green sneakers. She also has a white hip pack that forms a monstrous face with the zipper as the mouth and green eyes.

One of the females was a bluenette, she wore a bright blue dress shirt with a yellow tie with a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes. On her head was a blue cap.

Another of the males was another bluenette that was a male, he wore an ultramarine colored button-down with the sleeves rolled-up to his elbows. He had a pair of black pants and black loafers.

There was a brunette wearing a white V-neck T-shirt with red motifs on the front, red cargo pants, and brown shoes, around his neck was a pair of red headphones.

Nearby him was a black-haired boy with a scar above his left eye, he wore a black tank top with a flaming skull design on it with a pair of black jeans and brown shoes.

There was a flamboyant boy with a teenage boy with blond hair pulled to his left side, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. He is shown wearing a white blouse-like shirt with various adornments like a red rose and a flamboyantly designed collar. He looked a bit androgynous to some. He had a pair of bear ears on his head.

Standing nearby him was a girl with copper-colored hair with a smile, her hair was tied into pigtails. She wore an orange top and white pants with a pair of platform shoes.

There was a girl with dark brown hair standing stoically, she wore a white dress blouse with a black belt, black capris, and black low-heeled Mary Jane shoes.

There was a boy that looked like a model with black hair and bright blue eyes, he wore a gray jacket over a dark beige scoop neck shirt, alongside a thin yellow necklace. In addition, he wears white jeans with a black belt and black sneakers with white shoelaces, soles, and toe caps. He had a pair of cat ears on his head.

Nearby him was a gentle-looking girl wearing a transparent greenish-white collar dress underneath the white tank top, white pantyhose, and cream-colored pumps.

Standing confidently, there was a dark-red haired girl wearing a celeste blouse with black polka dots, white shorts with a pair of blue and brown sandals.

There was another red-haired girl, she wore a white shirt, black shorts, and a pair of black boots.

Standing stoically, there was a boy with a white short-sleeved dress shirt with a black and white striped tie with a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Standing nearby with some boba tea, there was a girl with short brown hair wearing a green tank top with a floral pattern over a yellow tank top as well as a colorful wristband at each arm, brown choker, dark blue shorts with white trims in the bottom and a belt of dark blue and white horizontal lines with a small orange pocket, and white sneakers with green details.

Nearby her was a shy black-haired girl wearing a black shirt with puffy sleeves, a short white skirt, and white sandals.

"Oh hey guys." Sora said

"Some of us aren't here because they had club activities and they were busy with work. We weren't, so we decided to come by and help Yang's sister get acquainted with the group." The male brunette said said

"Yep and she's a beary beautiful girl." The bear Faunas said

"Alright, these are Ryuji, Ann, Futaba, Naoto, Yusuke, Yosuke, Kanji, Kuma or Teddie as we like to call him, Rise, Makoto, Morgana, Haru, Sumire, Sophia, Akechi, Chie, and Yukiko." Sora said

They all said their greetings and Ruby looked at Sora amazed.

"Wow you really know how to make a lot of friends." She said

"I tend to do that." Sora said rubbing the back of his head

"Too many sometimes, I'm starting to think you have a problem." Riku teased

"And yet you're one of my friends anyway." Sora said with a smug grin

The two playfully glared before chuckling slightly, Ruby looked on confused with Izuku shrugging casually.

"It's a thing they do, don't worry about it." He said

"Oh... wow, you have some great friends." Ruby said

"Yeah... I'm glad you met them at least." Izuku said happily

"Yeah." Ruby said

Izuku suddenly felt the world around him freeze, a large menu popped up in front of him. It had a Tarot card, the one for Fool specifically. Underneath it was the number one, text then appeared before him.

It echoed throughout his mind, like the bell on a clocktower.

**Thou art I and I art Thou**

**Thou hast acquired a new Social Link**

**It shall become your Sword and your Shield**

**So it may help you fight off the enemies ahead**

**With the birth of the Fool Persona**

**You have obtained a power that will lead you to glory**

**May you use the power of the Yujo Circle to gain an even level**

The menu disappeared and the world started to speed back up, Izuku focused himself again. Not looking back on what happened, he proceeded to have a good time talking to his friends.

One question remained in the back of his mind.

What was that Social Link about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's this chapter.
> 
> Another thing to add, it took me a long while to get through those descriptions and I have a hell of a lot more to get through.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	6. Happy Birthday? P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got to work on this story and will finish this chapter tomorrow as of writing

Izuku smiled as hung out with his friends and mother, it's his birthday and he's been happy during this time. He's been around Ruby plenty of times and she's blended pretty well into the group, everyone pretty much likes her. She's got an energetic personality and everyone in the group usually shares that kind of energy with her.

They were on a balcony at the Kurokkutawa Mall, it was a fair-sized mall meaning there were plenty of places to go hang out at. In fact, it has a giant clock tower that people can hang out. It's a popular spot to watch the sunset and eat ice cream, generally the type of place that people want to go to.

Regardless of that, he's been doing his usual thing with The Gamer ability. He's still been working on leveling up, making items, getting quests done, and all of that. Of course, the thing that's leveled up more is his Relationship Stats.

[Ruby: 400]

[Sora: 600]

[Riku: 555]

[Kairi: 550]

[Yang: 500]

[Akira: 550]

[Yu/Seto: 550]

[Minato: 545]

[Marina: 545]

The others leveled up also but not too majorly, he's proud that he's gotten this much work done on his relationships. He sighed as he looked up at the bright blue sky, they were at a restaurant and eating outside meaning that it was a pretty relaxed day.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked

Izuku looked over to see that a girl with blonde hair wearing a white lace dress and light blue sandals. She had a few bright colored bracelets on her arms but not much else, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not much Naminé, I'm just thinking about the future." He said

"Oh right, you're still wanting to become a Hero." Another voice said

Leaning against the table with a friendly smile was a girl with black hair, she wore a sleeveless double buttoned, collared shirt, and a black belt, with a short white skirt under the shirt and black boots that reach halfway to her knees with beige color to the upper fifth.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Yep, that's right Xion." He said

"Well power to ya, me and my twin Kairi are wanting to become Heroes so go for it." Xion said cheerfully

"Eh, I believe in ya too." Another voice said

Izuku looked over and saw a boy that looked similar to Sora but he had black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black shearling jacket with a red fur trim, he had a dark red polo shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans and dark red boots. He was leaning against a wall with a cup of lemonade in his hands.

"You believe in me too Vanitas?" He asked

"Yep, honestly you seem to be the type of kid to do that kind of thing." Vanitas said

He took a sip of his lemonade and looked off into the distance, smiling slightly. Izuku smiled at his kind words, an arm then went around his neck.

"Yeah, so don't give up hope yet. You're getting your Semblance unlocked today." The voice said

He looked over and saw someone with golden blonde hair, he wore a black and white jacket with the collar of the jacket being red and pleated, under this he had a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He wears caprice pants in shades of grey, black and white with a checkered wristband and pair of dull green and grey shoes.

"I'm betting it'll be one of the best I'll ever see." Ventus said with a grin

"Yeah, you and some of the others are lucky. You've got all of your Semblances unlocked." Izuku said with a sigh

"Eh, they're good but I still prefer swinging around a Keyblade." Another voice said

Izuku looked over and holding a Keyblade was a boy that looked similar to Ventus. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back.

He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which was dark-colored. hiss shoes were colored in shades of gray and black, it also had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist (similar to the one Ventus wears), as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

The Keyblade he was holding had a curved, notched blade with a noticeably sharp edge. The handle had a checkerboard pattern, thorns make up the teeth and rainguard, which is black and rounded. The chainlink was a strange symbol, and the token for the keychain was the same necklace that he wore.

He was propping it on his shoulder as he leaned against a wall.

"A Keyblade is a pretty decent weapon but there's a chance that Izuku can't inherit one because of its strange nature Roxas." Vanitas said

"Yeah, I know. We could try, see if it works." Roxas said

"I don't want to waste your time." Izuku said

"And I want to help you, you wouldn't be wasting anyone's time Zuku." Roxas said

Sora sighed and looked at Izuku with a slight smile.

"We can head there Friday, we've got time." He said

"...Alright, I guess I can see if I can get a Keyblade." Izuku said

A menu popped up before him soon after he said that.

| _Quest Gained: The Power of the Keyblade_ |

{Description: **You're friends have decided to see if you can get a Keyblade, find out if you can!** }

[Objective 1: Go to the Keyblade Blacksmith]

[Rewards: A Keyblade, New Skills, New Weapon Slot, New Passive Skill, 10,000 EXP]

[Failure: No Keyblade, loss of other rewards, general disappointment]

{ _Requirements: LVL 20_ }

Izuku blinked, he was level seventeen currently... he should probably get to that level and try not to fail this. He nodded to himself soon after, he then felt the ground shake slightly.

A menu appeared before him that made his blood run cold.

**[[Danger Sense triggered!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toT3gRjP4Vw&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=8&t=0s) **

Izuku summoned his weapon, which he called Hero's Might, and blocked a steel blade from hitting Namine. He growled angrily before pushing the attacker away, it was a villain he could plainly see.

He used Libra on it to get some info.

| _Name: Flunky A_ |

| _LVL: 20_ |

| _Weakness(es): Ice, Wind, Light_ |

| _Strong: Physical, Darkness, Almighty_ |

Izuku growled as he summoned Wind onto his blade, he then slashed it causing a blade of air to go towards the villain.

"AIR SLASH!" He yelled

It confused the Villain on how he could do that soon after, this was shocking his friends and family around him meanwhile. His mom looked at him with such confusion, he never expected this from him.

The blade hit the villain causing him to skid back slightly as he blocked it but he stumbled slightly soon after, Izuku didn't let up. He hit his sword on the ground, causing Magical energy to course through it.

"ICE SHARDS!" He boomed

Shards of the ice went across the ground and hit the villain soon after, they were dizzy soon after. Izuku was swift and appeared behind him soon after, his weapon sheathed. The villain spasmed as multiple hits struck him at once.

" _Blade-Tech: Graceful Swords._ " Izuku muttered

The villain fell over soon after, he looked down from the balcony. Villains were robbing the place, he sighed soon after and looked at the door. He channeled earth energy in front of it, the rocks began to shift and move.

"Earthen Wall." He said calmly

A wall then blocked the door way, Izuku sighed as he looked at the others whom were all shocked.

"I was gonna tell you the truth tomorrow... I apparently have this ability... this really strange unbelievable ability..." Izuku trailed off

"...Izuku, you can tell us later if you want. We should get out of here." Sora said

"I have to tell you the truth now... my ability turns life into a Video Game." Izuku said

"...I don't know if I can believe you right now." Yang said darkly

Izuku sighed and looked at her with a serious yet forlorn look.

"I know this is strange but you've gotta believe me on this, at least until we can get out of here." He said

"...Fine." Yang said

Izuku nodded, he then looked at everyone with a more serious and stern look.

"Okay, so what kinds of weapons can you guys use if you don't have any?" He asked

Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their Keyblades. Vanitas summoned his as did Xion and Ventus, Namine summoned hers with Roxas holding his up slightly. Izuku then looked at the others.

"Well... I know a few weapons we can use." Akira said

"Yep, me too." Yu said

He then told them everyone's weapon preferences, Izuku nodded and grabbed a whole variety of items out of his inventory. He handed a bat to Ryuji, knives to Akira and Yusuke, swords to Morgana and Minato, knuckles to Makoto, an axe to Haru, a katana to Yusuke and Yu, a Saber to Akechi, a whip to Ann, and a rapier to Sumire.

He then hands a pair of greaves to Chie, a fan to Yukiko, a shield to Kanji, claws for Teddie, and a microphone for Rise (turns out she can use it as a weapon).

Naoto had her own weapon, it's a gun she carries since she's a detective.

Izuku then looks at Yang and Ruby.

"Any weapons you guys need?" He asked

"Ummm... I don't have mine but if you have a scythe that can help." Ruby said

He then handed her a scythe he picked up from dungeon, Yang's bracelets turned into guns soon after.

"I have a permit to carry these." She said simply

"Oh right." Izuku said

Everyone lined up towards the door with Inko standing behind Izuku, she looked worried.

"Mom... I'm sorry this happened." He said stoically

"...You're fine Izuku." Inko said with a small smile

"Makes me glad some of the others were busy today." Minato mumbled

Izuku then lowered the barrier soon after, everyone walked into the invaded mall soon after.

**[Kurokkutawa Mall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hufv8MFlRdE&list=PLPZ5MNhEcdNYva8OgcUdp-JwKPPWwYsY-&index=5) **

Izuku's eyes went steely after they went in, everyone followed behind him since it seemed safer. Yang wanted to be on the front lines but she felt obligated to stay behind him, she kept a close eye on her environment instead.

The group moved forward soon after, there were on the twentieth floor which was near the clocktower. They had to get down to the first floor to get out, they first had to find a set of stairs since they apparently disabled the elevator and escalators.

"We'll have to be careful here guys, we can't afford to get knocked out here." Izuku said

"Right, lead on leader." Yosuke said simply

Izuku nodded and proceeded to keep himself steady for battle, they walked forward and saw a Villain about to rob a civilian. He had a menacing look on his face as their victim looked terrified.

He looked over and saw the group, he glared at them as he raised his fists causing spikes to appear.

"I see... so you're wanting to play Hero... well have at you!" The villain said

He then began to attack with a mighty roar causing everyone to initiate a battle with him.

**[[Battle Start!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdKo1jiEko8&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=69) **

Everyone managed to get in line in front of the villain, Izuku ran forward and launched him into the air. Naoto took out her gun and fired off a few bullets sending him higher, Yosuke boosted Yu into the air causing him to slash the villain to the ground.

Yang dashed forward and threw a few punches before sending him towards Yusuke for another attack, he managed to slash him a few times before kicking him away. The villain got up soon after.

"Damn, you're tougher then I thought." He said

"Shut up and go down already!" Kanji yelled out

Izuku decided to use Libra on him, it caused him to be gray out along with the rest of the world. A menu pulled up with his stats, everyone else looked at the board confused and in awe.

"Wh-what's this?" Yosuke asked

"It's his Stats, it's basically how tough he is and what he's weak to." Izuku explained

"W-wow, you really weren't kidding." Vanitas said

Izuku nodded and looked at the information he was given.

| _Name: Flunky B_ |

| _LVL: 19_ |

| _Weakness(es): Fire, Wind, Earth, Light_ |

| _Strong: Darkness_ |

The Gamer nodded at this information, he looked at Sora who was proficient in plenty of these Magicks. He could help him quite a lot with this information.

"Sora, I need your help with this." Izuku said

"You've got it!" Sora said

The menu dropped and he immediately launched a ball of fire from his Keyblade, the Villain got it by it causing him to stumble. Izuku followed it up soon after with a Mach Punch, he then jumped away as Sora launched another fireball.

The two of them went in for one final strike, it sent the villain kneeling causing them to look dizzy.

Everyone felt ready to finish this.

"You guys ready for this?" Izuku asked

"HELL YEAH!" Ryuji said

The world turned green and grey as everyone each hit the villain with a different attack before finishing it off with one final All-Out Strike. It soon caused the Villain to stand there stunned.

Izuku walked past and leaned against his sword with a confident grin.

The villain fell over defeated soon after.

**Better Level Up Next time**

Everyone looked around confused as the villain was knocked out, Yu then looked at Izuku with a confused look.

"What just happened?" He asked

"I think... we just fought him." Izuku said surprised

"Weird, does that explain why the battlefield we were on was so big?" Yang asked

"Perhaps... Izuku's Gamer ability must change the environment around him slightly to adapt to fighting." Yusuke said

"For real?" Ryuji asked confused

Izuku nodded soon after as he looked at Hero's Might.

"I think that's the case, it did take a bit of effort to defeat him together. Not everyone attacked all at once, it was like we were all in sync." He explained

"...That makes a lot of sense." Yukiko said

"I think we should get a move on, my heart can't take much more of this." Inko groaned

Izuku nodded and continued to lead the group on but before they could continue, the victim that was attacked yelled this.

"W-wait!"

He then ran up to Izuku, he shook the boys hand gratefully.

"I thank you for you help, please... take this as a sign of my gratitude." He said

He then handed Izuku a Potion, the young Gamer looked at him with a shocked look.

"I couldn't possibly take this, these things are pretty pricey." Izuku said

"Nonsense, you'll get more use out of me. I was just carrying the damn thing around, it's better for a Hero like you to use it rather then an old man like me." The person said

He then walked away soon after, hopefully to find safety. Izuku sighed slightly, Yu then walked up and patted his shoulder slightly.

"You deserved that Potion, you helped an innocent man after all." He said

"Yeah but... I shouldn't take items, it's not right for a Hero to do." Izuku explained

"...Regardless, there is nothing wrong with taking a well-earned reward." Yu said

Izuku nodded soon after, he then began to continue to move the group. After a while of walking, they found themselves at the stairs which was hopefully their escape from this nightmare, The Gamer sighed in relief soon after.

"It should be a hop skip and a jump from here." He said

They went down the stairs, they only went down on the floor before seeing the next one blocked off. Everyone looked at it surprised, Izuku felt the rock before shaking his head, he looked at the group.

"I can't use anything to move this, this requires something much more powerful that I don't have currently." He explained

"Aw man, guess Gamer powers has its downsides." Kanji said

"Well, we should be able to move down another floor from another set of stairs right?" Morgana asked

Izuku remembered they had multiple built-in case of situations such as these, he was glad they did that since this kind of event happened here. He nodded soon afterward with a stoic gaze.

"We'll have to head through another floor, remember that." He said

"Wait... before we go... we should at least ask what exactly happened." Makoto said

Everyone didn't object, they gazed down thoughtfully. Teddie then stiffened slightly as he realized something important, everyone looked at him soon after.

"If I remember correctly, there was talk amongst the police force that Villains were going to attack this place as some kind of mark right?" He asked

"Uncle Dojima did mention that." Yu said thoughtfully

"...I think we should hurry up and get out of here, we might be in more danger as long as we stay here." Izuku remarked

Everyone agreed and the group arrived at the nineteenth floor, it wasn't in too bad of a condition. The upper floor was practically in pristine condition, there was some damage done to this floor.

Izuku moved the group forward slowly but surely, making sure to get through this event somewhat safely. After a while, they found themselves in front of a group of villains guarding the door.

He blinked as he saw them standing there, he then realized this is a tactic to either prevent Heroes from getting up or people from getting down. It could very well be both.

He walked forward with his weapon drawn, the group behind him.

One of the flunkies stepped forward, drawing a baton.

"Eh, some rookie Heroes? Nah, just some kids... let's get em' boys!"

They charged forward soon after.

**[[Battle Start!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdKo1jiEko8&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=69) **

Izuku and the group stood against them in line like before, he charged up energy in his hand. He then put his hand forward, light cascading off of it.

"SACRED GUARD!" He boomed

Energy swirled around the party as they suddenly felt more well-defended, Izuku then decided to use Libra on the group. The world went gray as he locked onto one, he forced more energy and locked onto more causing the skill to level up.

[Libra≫Insight]

Izuku suddenly saw all the stats of the Flunkies including extra details.

| _Name: Flunky C_ |

| _LVL: 20_ |

| _Weakness(es): Ice, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light_ |

| _Quirk: Kinetic Punch_ |

| _Strong: Physical, Darkness, Almighty_ |

| _Extra Fact!: The reason why he's weak to Light is due to his Alignment_ |

| _Name: Flunky D_ |

| _LVL: 20_ |

| _Weakness(es): Ice, Wind, Light_ |

| _Quirk: Flame Orb_ |

| _Strong: Fire, Darkness, Almighty_ |

| _Extra Fact!: He's fine with killing kids, hence why Light is EXTRA effective on him_ |

| _Name: Flunky E_ |

| _LVL: 20_ |

| _Quirk: Terrakenisis_ |

| _Weakness(es): Ice, Wind, Light, Almighty_ |

| _Strong: Physical, Darkness_ |

| _Extra Fact!: Terrakensis makes him weak to Wind but Ice is more effective then Wind_ |

| _Name: Flunky F_ |

| _LVL: 15_ |

| _Quirk: Healing Song_ |

| _Weakness(es): Fire, Wind, Light, Darkness_ |

| _Strong: N/A_ |

| _Extra Fact!: He doesn't want to kill but he also joined this for the money, meaning that both Dark and Light won't help too much_ |

Izuku blinked at that last fact, he nodded soon after. The menu dropped soon after, he then charged at the Healer. He turned Hero's Might into its whip form and began to whip his opponent rapidly before finishing off with one last whipcrack.

His opponent fell soon after, the other Villains looked at that shocked.

"Dammit, our Medics down. Guess we're gonna have a harder time against these brats then we thought." Flunky D said

Teddie proceeded to use his claws on him before finishing it off with a roundhouse kick, he jumped back allowing Sumire to get a couple of stabs in. Izuku then had an idea, he looked at everyone.

"Everyone, focus your attacks on everyone else besides that guy. I have a plan." Izuku said

Everyone nodded and focused their attacks on the other opponents, the Gamer then began to focus Magic Energy onto his blade. Flunky D tried to attack him but missed as Izuku dodged his attack.

The Gamer's blade extended slightly in a pale blue light, the energy within it grew more potent.

Flunky D tried for another attack but was met by a block from Ryuji, sending him back slightly.

The blade then turned white soon after before turning a pale yellow, Izuku nodded.

"Alright, I've got this down." He said

He then stabbed his blade into the ground, causing a giant circle to appear on the ground. It was a pale yellow, it grew more and more powerful as time passed. Izuku then yelled out this.

"HAMON!"

Light then filled the area for a brief moment, then the rest of the Flunkies were on the ground defeated. Izuku breathed out heavily soon after, he raised his blade slightly soon after.

Everyone looked at him amazed, Inko ran over and went to his aid.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I-I'm fine mom... that just took a bit out of me." Izuku said

"We should probably take a rest for your sake." Haru said

"D-don't worry, I have a remedy." Izuku said

He then took out a small blue vial, he drank it down soon after. He felt his Mana recharge and he stood up straight, he calmly breathed out. He sheathed his sword soon after, he looked at the others with a grin.

"See, all fine now." He said

"W-was that an Ether?" Sumire asked

"No, a Mana Potion. It's pretty much a lesser version of it, I managed to make it thanks to my ability." Izuku explained

"That's amazing, you could make plenty of money selling that stuff instead of working so hard!" Futaba said

"It's better I work hard then gain money through cheap ways, Mana Potions are somewhat easy to produce but require a delicate touch normally. I'm able to do it thanks to my ability, so selling these would be hard." Izuku explained

"...That makes sense." Futaba said softly

Izuku shook his head, he walked to the stairs and opened the door soon after. He looked at the others with a serious look.

"We're going down another floor possibly, we don't know of all the floors are sealed off the same way meaning we have to tread lightly if possible." He explained

Everyone nodded and followed him down the stairs, they walked down the next floor and saw the entrance to the eighteenth floor was sealed off. Izuku looked at this confused and horrified.

"I can't believe... people are probably trapped in there." He said

"And you still can't move it?" Rise asked

"No... I'm afraid we're going to have to avoid this floor... I'm sorry." Izuku said

"Don't be, this is circumstance and not one of your choosing. We've been getting through this fine thanks to your guidance." Yukiko said

Izuku nodded soon after, he then looked down the stairs. He breathed in... and then out, steadying himself slightly for what may lie ahead.

* * *

They went down only ten floors before finding themselves at another roadblock, it was lucky they even got down a couple of floors much less ten without trouble. Izuku saw the door to the ninth floor was open, he nodded soon after.

"We're gonna have to head through that... it'll be a bit more dangerous the before." Izuku said

"Wait, why?" Chie asked

"The villains obviously went through the front door initially, meaning they would have the first floor probably secured if the Heroes haven't gotten here by now. The Ninth floor isn't hard to get to, even by stairs." Izuku explained

"...So that means we're screwed right?" Kanji asked

Izuku rapidly shook his head while waving his arms.

"NO! We'll get through this, we've handled every other challenge thus far fine. The real worry we have is if they're lead by someone, then it's likely that we're going to have some trouble then. We just need to get through this carefully." He explained in a stern tone

"...Right, we should focus on getting down for now." Akechi said

"Of course, so tread lightly everyone." Izuku said

Everyone readied their weapons and they walked through the door, the ninth floor was like a warzone. A few walls were blown open, there were rocks everywhere. Everyone hoped there wasn't any casualties.

Izuku sighed and steadied himself, he knew he has to be strong for the next fight ahead.

They carefully walked through the area, having to face the occasional low-level thug that thought they were tough.

After a little while of walking, they managed to make it to where the next set of stairs was. There were ten Flunkies there, some of them were doing something to the door. The leader saw the group and stepped up.

"Hmm... I think you're those amateur Heroes those other Flunkies mentioned... you'll pay for your interference!" The leader yelled

"Just let us pass, we have nothing to do with this!" Izuku yelled

"That doesn't matter, our bosses plans involved raiding this place and taking money. You're a large group, so you've got plenty to work with." The leader said

"Dammit, guess we're gonna be in for another fight." Vanitas said

The leader charged in with a mighty roar soon after with a few flunkies behind him.

**[[Battle Start!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdKo1jiEko8&list=PL5DFC623EEB8118A8&index=69) **

Izuku used Insight on them to get some information before the battle started.

| _Name: Lesser Leader A_ |

| _LVL: 25_ |

| _Quirk: N/A_ |

| _Weakness(es): Physical_ |

| _Strong: N/A_ |

| _Extra Fact!: Despite seeming completely average, he's resistant to most Quirk abilities. It seems he was bullied for quite a long time, Physical Damage does quite a lot meaning you've got a chance!_ |

Izuku nodded, he ran forward and started a slash before doing another which lead into another slash. He was rapidly slashing his whole body, he finished it off with one grand slash. The Lesser Leader stumbled back weakened.

"Dammit, guess they're stronger then I thought... my Aura can't take much more of this. Take care of him boys!" He said

He stepped back causing the Flunkies to step up, Izuku realized what tactic they were doing.

"They're helping him recover, we have to take them out!" He said

Everyone nodded, Izuku studied them for a bit before having an idea. He snapped his fingers, he looked at the others.

"I need you guys to help me with something!" He said

"Alright." Everyone replied

Yosuke cradled his hands while crouching, Ventus caused bits of wind to appear into his hands with Sora assisting him. The others began to attack each of the Flunkies in groups, Izuku ran forward and jumped onto Yosuke's hands.

He launched him up with both Ventus and Sora making it more effective by channeling wind under him. He was boosted high enough to where he could get over the crowd, he put his leg outward.

He soon kicked the Lesser Leader in the face thus causing him to stumble backward again, he growled angrily as Izuku pulled out Hero's Might.

"You're a determined little shit aren't ya?" He asked annoyed

"You are hurting innocent people and stopping us from leaving when we didn't want conflict, so yeah I'm determined." Izuku said angrily

He then transformed Hero's Might into its pistol form, he aimed it as he saw an ammo counter in his vision. It told him how many shots he could fire, at this time he can only fire ten rounds before stopping.

He fired five bullets before stopping as the Villain crouched, Izuku ran forward and punched him as hard as he could. The Lesser Leader fell over soon after, defeated by Izuku.

The Gamer sighed in relief as the battle was done, he looked over to see the other Flunkies defeated, he smiled slightly at this.

"Well, that didn't take you guys long." He said

"They weren't even that strong." Yu said simply

Izuku decided to use Insight on some of them, strangely they were all Level ten. Everyone else in the party was near Twenty at this point, The Gamer nodded soon afterward.

"It seems they must have thought a numbers game would help them, sadly it doesn't work without some form of substance. Quality over Quantity as the saying goes." He said

"Agreed, we should continue on with our endeavors." Yusuke said

"Let's head down the stairs then." Izuku said

He tried to open the door but it was sealed shut, he sighed before breaking it open with an Earth Punch. He then lead the group downstairs soon afterward, proud they managed to make it through another floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	7. Happy Birthday? P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with this again!

Izuku Midoriya and the group had managed to make it down a few more floors. Each one was starting to get harder then the last, luckily they had just managed to clear out the second floor and decided to rest for a moment.

Everyone else had a lot of thoughts about their current situation. They were basically under attack and they needed to get out was the general consensus amongst them.

The Gamer, meanwhile, was preparing everything they would need for the fight up ahead since the Flunkies were lead by someone.

Meaning that they might be tougher the most enemies they've faced thus far.

He sighed as he closed his inventory and got up from his seat in a broken cafe.

"Let's head out." Izuku said

"Alright." Everyone mumbled

They all got up from their seats or walked over if they were standing. They walked down the stairs and stood in front of the door before the final floor, the one floor that would allow them freedom.

Izuku was about to open it when a menu appeared before him.

|Warning, once you enter through this door... you will not be able to go back through it and will activate a Quest|

|Will you go through the door?|

|Y/N|

Izuku blinked at this, Kanji looked at him confused soon after.

"What's the hold-up?" He asked

"...We might be in danger... a menu popped up... and told me that once we go through this door... we won't be able to go back through... and it will activate a Quest." Izuku explained

"And that is?" Chie asked

"A Quest normally activates when a condition has to be filled, I can get a Quest for doing the dishes and I can get a Quest for doing the Shopping but picking up a can isn't a Quest but picking it up as a part of a Quest is different. The point I'm getting at is that while Quests are common-place, in some situations Quests like these can be an omen of what's ahead." Izuku explained

"...So once you go through that door... a Quest is active?" Ruby asked

"Exactly, and we won't be able to leave it... because this Quest obviously will be mandatory... are we all ready for this?" Izuku asked

Everyone looked at each other for a few moments, they then looked back at The Gamer and nodded. He looked at the menu and lifted his finger, he pressed Yes and the door opened.

They then walked through the door, ready to face what's coming their way. Inko stayed behind knowing that she wouldn't be of much help in the fight ahead, it was better that way in the end.

* * *

**{Boss Room: Kurokkutawa Mall}**

Izuku blinked at this, he looked at the others with a gravely serious look. He knew that this room would be dangerous if they weren't careful, despite how peaceful it seemed to be.

"We're in a Boss Room... step lightly." He said

Everyone nodded and they slowly began to walk towards the exit, Izuku saw a shadow appear over them and he ran back with people following them. Crashing in front of the door was a giant muscular man.

He had short brown hair and bright green eyes, he grinned as he flexed his muscles slightly.

"So, you're the brats that have been dealing with my men... I guess I oughta deal with you once and for all." The man said

Izuku looked shocked as a health bar filled up on the UI in front of him with the name **King Of Beasts:** **Jaiantobea** in golden words with a bright red outline. He didn't know how to feel about all of this.

A menu suddenly opened up in front of him.

| _Quest Unlocked: OverBEARing power_ |

{Description: **The boss of the robbers has confronted you and you must defeat him to get across** }

[Objective: Defeat Jaiantobea]

[Rewards: 50,000 EXP, 1,000,000 Yen, 5 Roulette Tokens]

[Failure: Game Over]

{ _Forcibly accepted_ }

Izuku drew Hero's Might and glared at the Villain in front of him whom chuckled at their weapons. It annoyed the Gamer to no end that he thinks that he can win against them in a fight.

"You think those can defeat me? The King Of Beasts! Jaiantobea!" He yelled out

He flexed his muscles again before winding up a punch, the group dodged before they charged in, weapons blazing. They needed to win, it would be the only way to get back home anyway.

[ **{BOSS: KING OF BEASTS}** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wqj-4rieQmI)

Izuku ran forward and jumped up into the air, holding his blade high before stabbing it into the Villain's Flesh which made everyone shocked. The Villain merely grinned as he tried to shake off the Gamer to little success.

"I guess you didn't use that weird seeing-eye ability of yours and tried to see my Quirk. My Quirk is Muscle Fiber which allows me to control every fiber of my muscle." He said

The Muscle Fibers began to try and reject the blade before Izuku stabbed deeper, coursing Magic through it thus canceling the effects of the Quirk. JaianTobea's eyes widened as he saw it wasn't working.

Izuku, meanwhile, gritted his teeth as he kept stabbing the blade into the Villain an attempt to hinder him. He looked over at his friends.

"ATTACK HIM! I'LL KEEP DISTRACTING HIM!" He yelled out

The others nodded and charged forth, attacking him to the best of their ability while he wildly swung around in an attempt to not only deal with them but also Izuku. Sadly, it was working seeing how much healthy he was losing.

The Gamer had to keep the blade in since, while he can control the Muscle Fibers, he can still feel pain thus making it harder to focus on the fight. Fur then began to grow on the Villain as he roared finally sending Izuku flying.

His Aura flashed a bright grey as he growled angrily in his beastlike form.

"I'm called the King Of Beasts... because I can transform into one thanks to my Semblance!" He boomed

He began charging around the area and trying to attack them, luckily everyone was swift enough to keep dodging his attacks. Everyone that could had launched ranged attack after ranged attack.

Izuku fired off multiple bullets before stopping to reload, he did this with the others which required a lot of effort to do so. The health bar was slowly going down over time, he then had an idea.

He looked at Sora.

"Sora, I need to help me with something." He said

Sora nodded, Izuku then ran over to the Keyblade wielding boy.

"Cast Aero!" He said

"Alright." Sora said

He did exactly that and a shield of wind appeared around Izuku, the Gamer channeled his Magic through it causing it to turn dense as he floated up slightly. He grinned as he unleashed a new technique.

"BALL OF STORMS!"

He rolled it and crashed into the Boss causing them to be both in a standstill against each other, Izuku then began to channel the wind towards the Villain and turned them into blades.

They began to cut the boss causing his Health bar to diminish even more as time went by, Izuku gritted his teeth as he did this. He was using a lot of Magic which was starting to dip into his health slightly.

He then expanded his Magical Energy outward causing the ball to explode with more blades of winds to cut the Boss.

The Boss skided backward from the explosive wind, Izuku panted as he stood in front of the boss.

He took out a Mana Potion and drank it, he felt his Mana Recharge slightly. It wasn't much but it would be enough to help him through this fight.

"You think you can defeat me boy?" Jaiantobea said with a grin

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but yeah, I do think I can beat you." Izuku said calmly

"Well aren't you a cocky son of a bit-"

Izuku punched him in the face, his Aura went down slightly due to the blow. The man then growled slightly in anger at this.

"You punched me in the face, you fucker!" He said

"Insult me, not my mother." Izuku said with hostility in his tone

He then fired out a flurry of Ice Shards, all of them sinking into the flesh of the self-proclaimed King Of Beasts causing more and more damage to his Health bar. Izuku then rapidly slashed him causing more damage.

Izuku saw he was on the last sliver and decided to use a technique he saw online once.

"IADO ZANTETSUKEN!" He boomed

Izuku's blade glowed as he suddenly dashed forth, he slashed right through the Villain. His Aura broke causing his Semblance to stop before he fell over, defeated by the Gamer himself.

He grinned as he saw that he won, a menu appeared before him.

|Skill Gained|

{Zantetsuken LVL 1}

[Style: Iado (Quickdraw)]

[Has a 1% chance of an Insta-kill or Aura Break but has a 99% chance of failing]

While Izuku would be salivating over an Insta-Kill skill, it has a 1% chance of working... meaning that it can fail... he'll have to train that later. He closed the menu and was about to walk out the door with the others.

When they heard dark chuckling from behind them.

They looked behind and saw that Jaiantobea was still kicking but he had a dark aura around him and molten gold eyes.

**[{? Theme}](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pS5soRsrKQ) **

That theme concerned Izuku, video game styled themes play in certain situations... this one felt eerie as if he was being confronted with something he wouldn't know or understand.

It... gives him shivers as the notes play on with the dark chuckles.

"Heheheh... you think you've beaten me?" Jaiantobea

"H-how is he still standing?" Ryuji asked confused

"Yeah, he was knocked down and knocked out without his Aura." Haru said in shocked

"You fools... I have something more in me... something that most cannot bear to harness... it only occurs when one is desperate to forget their sins or lose their way... and I have long since pushed down my sins... and thus my Shadow... my **true self** has consumed me." Jaiantobea said manically

"...Guys... the battles not over yet." Izuku said

"Of course, it hasn't... it's only just begun." Jaiantobea said darkly as he began to transform

His body turned pitch black and began to shift and transform before it turned into a large demon-like being. It had long ram horns, a black body with red lines trailing down it. His eyes were a molten yellow and were shaped like a goat's eyes. Its head was a normal human head but its hair was made of black smoke while its skin had reddened scars on it. He was standing on his hind-legs which were also shaped like a goat's hooves. Behind it's back was a pair of large bat wings.

Everyone was horrified at what they saw, Izuku used Insight on him.

[Goat Of Sin: Monsterous Beastman]

[HP: ?]

[SP: ?]

[Strength: ?]

[Weakness: ?]

[Status: Corrupted]

"Heheheh... prepare to face your doom children." He said

[ **{BOSS: MONSTEROUS BEASTMAN}** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJpkPJeaeuw)

It floated up and fired balls of flame outside its mouth, everyone manages to dodge the attack. Izuku began to fire at it as much as he could with everyone else trying to assist but they weren't doing much.

Izuku got 'BLOCKED' from it whenever he attacked it with Magic, he tried Physical Attacks but that didn't work either.

Why the hell were they missing? Why didn't the do manage?

After a while, they began to take damage. Their bodies beginning to lose blood and starting to be bruised, their stamina started to wear down over time as they began to get more and more tired.

A dark mist began to fill the area, making them lost more strength. After a while, they all dropped their weapons and fell to the ground.

"W-why the hell isn't anything working?" Yu asked

"I-I don't know." Izuku said shocked

"You fools... darkness is the only way to go... now do me a favor... and die." Monsterous Beastman said

He began to charge white-hot lightning in his mouth, everyone couldn't do anything to stop it. Izuku looked down with tears starting to run down his eyes, he lost here... it's game over.

Time suddenly stopped in that moment as the world turned blue.

Izuku looked around confused, he then felt the weight around him disappear, he got up with a confused expression. He saw everyone was frozen in place.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked

[[? Theme]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJpkPJeaeuw)

The last theme was ominous but this felt... inspiring yet... calming in a way, suddenly a man appeared before him. He wore a butterfly mask and had black hair in a ponytail, he had a mysterious aura around him.

"I see that you are about to fall to the whims of a mad man... normally, I do not talk directly to Guests of the Velvet Room but... this is a special case, so to speak." The man explained

"W-who are you?" Izuku asked

"My name is of no importance... what I am here to tell you... is that your journey does not end here." The man spoke

"...What do you mean?" Izuku asked

"Have you looked at your eyes?" Philemon asked

Izuku looked at him confused before a mirror appeared before him, instead of their usual green... it was now a molten gold. He looked at it shocked and confused.

"You have the power that most of these others have." The man said

Izuku looked around and saw that everyone, save for Ruby, Yang, Sora and his siblings, Riku, and Kairi had yellow eyes now. He was... very confused at the situation he found himself in.

Suddenly, he saw a card appear in his hand. It was Tarot card... with the fool on it, he looked at the man confused.

"This power you have gained... you do not need to see your other-self... for you have already accepted him, young man. I fair thee well Gamer... for you may need it for the events in the future." The man said

He then disappeared and the world began to speed up again, Izuku growled as blue flames built around him.

[ _**T h o u a r t I** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjzQXrUXuHk)

The card began to float in his hand as power charged around Izuku. Everyone looked at him shocked as the Villain kept charging his attack.

_**A N D I A R T T H O U** _

Izuku slowly began to crush the card in his hand.

"Per." He muttered

The Card began to break in his hands as flames began to engulf him with a figure starting to appear him.

"So." He muttered again

He then crushed the card in his hand as the attack went off.

"NA!" He boomed

_**PERSONA** _

A figure appeared over Izuku as the dust cleared, he was a giant knight holding a big golden sword in his hand. On his head was a crown of gold, Izuku's outfit changed to the one he wore in dungeons.

He grinned widely as the figure stood behind him menacingly.

"So this is the power he spoke of... the power to control fate... a Persona." Izuku said

Everyone else then changed, Ren and his friends changed outfits while Yu and his friends now had Personas behind them while wearing glasses. Minato had a gun in his hand as did Marina, it had S.E.E.S on the side.

He held to his head and fired, causing a Persona to appear behind him with Marina doing the same.

Everyone turned around and glared while Ren and his friends removed their mask. Sora, his family, Riku, Kairi, and Yang along with her sister all stared in shock.

"Hey asshole... ya messed with the wrong teenagers." Ryuji said with a wide grin

"Prepare yourself... for an utter thrashing." Yusuke said

"YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!" Chie yelled

Everyone then used their Persona's to attack Jaiantobea with all their might, he was defeated soon after. Everyone felt the rush of power leave them as their Persona's disappeared with everyone changing back to their normal forms or losing the glasses and guns they gained.

Izuku kneeled soon after, panting slightly

"That was... interesting." He said

"Yes... let's get out of here." Naoto said

The group grabbed Inko (whom saw the event and was concerned about Izuku) and left, never wanting to look back at what just happened.

* * *

[ **Days later** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHIQdXyNxwY)

Izuku and friends along with Yang and Ruby gathered to a different location, a small club area that Sora found a while back. It was in an old warehouse that nobody cared about and they brought in some old items they had.

The Gamer was sitting on the couch as everyone stared at him.

"So that's how the Gamer works." He said

"...Alright, I believe you considering what the hell just happened earlier." Yang said

They were lucky they acted in self-defense and were just trying to leave or else they would have been arrested. Nobody knew what happened since the Camera were disabled meaning they didn't see their fighting skills nor did they see the Personas.

They had decided to talk about this later since they needed to rest after what happened.

"Now... about the Persona's... can anyone summon them still?" Izuku asked

"Each time I try to will that mask... it doesn't come." Ren said

"I can't seemed to summon that card again either." Yu said

"And that gun disappeared." Minato said softly

"...I can summon it still but... I'm somewhat of a special case, so it's not the norm but rather an exclusive case... regardless... I think I know how to see if you still can." Izuku said

He opened a menu and pressed a button, a door appeared soon after causing everyone (The Gamer included) to blink. He looked at the menu and read something.

[Party Mode: Activated]

"...Cheeky game." Izuku breathed

He got up and opened the door, revealing nothing but white light. He looked at the others with a serious look.

"This... is a Dungeon... a realm where basically monsters exist and you can get otherworldy materials." Izuku explained

"Is that how you were able to make Hero's Might?" Ruby asked

Izuku nodded, Ren hummed in thought.

"I think we should gather everyone first before entering a Dungeon together, they don't know the truth yet among the fact that they may not have Persona's." He said

"...We'll test it when they have time... for now... I guess we can put this off." Izuku said

"Strange how me and Rubes didn't get a Persona." Yang said

"I understand why we couldn't, the Keyblade is a powerful item that is bound to the soul. Of course, it wouldn't allow those Personas to exist." Riku explained

"Then what about us?" Yang asked

"...Maybe... you have nothing to confront?" Yosuke suggested

"What does that mean?" Yang asked a little annoyed

"He's got a point, you do seem pretty open about yourself." Izuku stated

Ruby nodded in confirmation, Yang wasn't really a secretive person. She may be anti-social but that doesn't mean she really has anything to hide about herself either if she was gonna be honest.

"So... what about you?" She asked

"...Besides the Gamer... I was and still am bullied a lot." Izuku said

"I'm still sorry about that." Kairi said

"It's fine... you guys tried to stop them the best you could, regardless... it's still an issue I face to this very moment." Izuku explained

"Why would anyone bully you?" Yang asked

Izuku sighed and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm Quirkless technically speaking... even with all this power, I don't have a Quirk still... plus my Semblance is probably not gonna be that great." He explained

"I... don't exactly believe that." Marina said

"Let's not keep focusing on that... we've got more pressing matters at hand... U.A is coming up fairly soon." Riku said

"Right, so we should get to training a bit more. We're going to get that Keyblade tomorrow right?" Izuku asked

Riku nodded in confirmation, Sora smiled widely soon after.

"I just know you're gonna get a strong one." He said

"...Yeah." Izuku said with a smile

The world around him froze as Tarot cards appeared around him, he looked at them in confused and in awe. They each were a different card from the Major Arcana, it was nearly all twenty-one cards.

**The Fool**

**The Magician**

**The Priestess**

**The Empress**

**The Emporer**

**The Heirophant**

**The Lovers**

**The Chariot**

**Justice**

**The Hanged Man**

**Death**

**Temperance**

**The Devil**

**The Tower**

**The Star**

**The Moon**

**The Sun**

**Judgment**

Izuku grabbed the Fool, a menu appeared before him soon after which made his eyes widen slightly.

[ _Fool Arcana: Yu, Minato, Hero Group_ ]

He had no idea what any of this meant, he expanded Yu's which revealed a portrait of him.

[ _Yu Narukami: One of you're childhood friends, generally a cool guy to be around. {Can possess Multiple Persona's}_ ]

Izuku blinked at this, he changed it over to Minato which generally said the same thing, including the part about multiple Persona's... he was confused about this, he decided to leave it for later.

He willed the Cards away and the world turned back to normal.

"So... I guess we should call it a day on investigating right?" Izuku asked

"Right, we'll talk more about this tomorrow with the others." Minato said

Everyone then parted ways, with Izuku having a few more questions about his abilities. He looked at his hand, he willed the card to appear in it... it was the Fool Arcana... he didn't know why he had that on specifically.

Maybe... that was the only card he possed thus far? Or rather, the only Persona he has?

He'll investigate this more tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't the greatest, I was running low on ideas.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	8. Cancelled?

...I'm gonna be honest with you... I uh... didn't get enough sleep when I began writing this story and... well... was a bit excited also.

SO, I've decided to shelf this project.

Will I come back to it?

PROBABLY???

I mean... this wasn't exactly a great idea in all honesty.

Besides, I have much better idea's that I have a lot more contained.

SO replacing this one will be a Fairy-Tail Crossover with My Hero Academia.

Because well... I haven't exactly made a concept for that yet.

If you've seen the Izuku Trailers, you'll know EXACTLY what I mean by that.

For now, this is gonna be on... 'hiatus' so to speak.

For how long? No idea.

But hey... if anyone wants to do a concept pretty similar to this... all permission given. Not gonna stop ya from improving on this.

Besides, I'm pretty sure working on this project due to how big it was... not really my best idea.

When I come back to this, I'll probably have this story a hell of a lot better... with two or three people joining me in writing this to bounce off ideas and help me crunch some numbers.

I mean... this did have the Gamer Ability and considering the fact that I've studied Game Design and like making my writing as close to original counterparts as possible... yeah it's gonna take a hell of an effort to do that.

But uh... hey... someone called this the QuantumTale of MHA... if this was actually that... I'd be... surprised... very very surprised that people accepted this clusterfuck as that.

So... yeah... uh... shit, I don't have a Jerika on me... umm... FUTURE AARON, POST SOME ART WHILE ALSO POSTING AN INCREDIBLY INTERESTING TITLE THING!

𝙈𝙔 𝙃𝙀𝙍𝙊 𝙐𝙇𝙏𝙄𝙈𝘼

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the first chapter everybody!
> 
> Don't worry, the actual content will come out next chapter.
> 
> I'm just setting up the world here, so don't mind me.


End file.
